


The Brain takes over the world

by KingFranPetty



Series: Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cute Kids, Deception, Evil, Evil Plans, Lies, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mice, Monologue, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Revenge, Science Experiments, Threats, Trans Female Character, Unethical Experimentation, Villains, unrealist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The day has come. Wile E. Coyote has caught The Roadrunner, then they married. The devil is ice skating to work. Cats and Dogs are living together. And The Brain has finally taken over the world!... Now what?
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Series: Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087424
Kudos: 7





	The Brain takes over the world

I am 22 years old. My entire life has been lived after The End of Animaniacs.

My father would ramble on and on for hours about The Brain. He always said for how Pinky and The Brain was his favorite part of Animaniacs. Whenever anyone asks what we'll do tonight, my mom and dad will doubtless say "Take over the world" and maybe even sing the theme song. I was a small child when I asked my father Why The Brain never wins?

My dad explained that there wouldn't be a show if The Brain won. Today, I test that theory. 

The theme song plays but Lakko Warner also exists. So instead of Pinky and The Brain. It's Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain.

The Episode begins with Lakko Warner sat with her sister Dot Warner. Dot Warner is helping her sister with her sunflower bow. The camera goes down to Pinky and The Brain. The Brain sets up a blue paper as he boosts, "Finally, now we begin. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Pinky stretches and yawns his words, "I think so Brain.. But are we the parents or their uncles?" Brain glares at Pinky but goes back to a helmet which he is gluing things to. The smart mouse rants, "We are going to use Lakko to deceive the world into believing I hold a dangerous weapon."

The dumb mouse walks up behind him, asking, "You mean... Lying? We are going to lie?" The shorter mouse nods as he finishes the last touches. He commented, "The ends justify the means, Pinky. Besides, this is by no means the first time we lied in our attempts to take the world." Lakko looked down to them and smiled. She spoke up, "I'm ready Mr . Brain!"

The Brain gestured to Pinky to start the camera. Pinky gave a thumbs up before running over to the camera. Brain got on a tall chair next to Lakko Warner, putting the helmet on her head. Dot got up and byed, "Well, good luck." Lakko sat in her chair and kicked her legs excitedly. She noted, "I know this probably won't work but I'm happy to help someone like me." The short, white, mouse stood up as tall as he could, snarking in reply, "Thank you for your vote of confidence." The tall, white, mouse shouted, "We're rolling! Narf!!"

Brain started, "Hello Earth. I am The Brain. I am demanding that you hand over all control of your world to me." He walked closer to Lakko. Lakko Warner waved cheerfully to the camera. The Brain put his hands behind his back and continued, "Next to me is A Warner. I have captured this toon for one purpose. To display exactly what I will do if my demand isn't met." The hands behind his back made a signal that informed his lackey to act. So act she did, she grabbed her head and seemed in a panic at first. Then she screaming bloody murder followed by inhuman screams of pain.

Before falling limp to the ground.

Pink eyes narrowed to a point. The words were made clear, "What you saw was merely a prototype. Right now, the numerous defunked satellites in orbit around the planet have the final version hacked into their system.You have 24 hours to respond before I push this button and activate my weapon." He finished by walking over to a red button that looked like something someone might use for a doomsday weapon. 

Five minutes later,

Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain sat around a table with their own drinks. Pinky cheered, "Point! Oh it was wonderful, Brain. It went off without a hitch!" Lakko Warner smiled as she hoped aloud, "Even if it doesn't, we have tomorrow night." The Brain looked into his drink, doubting, "Something always happens. Every night, I do this same song and dance. Every night I feel less as if it will ever succeed. I fear my plan will never succeed. I cannot bare another failure tomorrow."

The two others frowned. Pinky got closer to his roommate. The tall, thin, mouse assured, "You'll take over the world someday. After all, you are the smartest mouse I know." Then he began to nuzzle into the shorter, wider, mouse. The big headed mouse nearly blushed as he pushed away, insisting, "Not in front of the child, Pinky." Lakko looked away as she turned on the TV. The news blared on. It worked. Somehow this plan worked. All three were in total shock. Quickly the two celebrated the victory as Brain just sat there.

Pinky overjoyed, "We did it!! We finally did it!" He picked up his partner, embracing him, then spinning in the hug. Lakko baffled, "I didn't think it'd be the first try but... Congratulations, Mr Brain!" 

All the while, The Brain was too floored to react.

Of all the plans, this lie worked somehow.

Yeahhhhhh, it doesn't matter which plan works. It's about what happens afterwards. Stay tuned for Episode Two!

I am sorry to inform that I never got another idea about this so there is no episode two.


End file.
